The Beast of Camelot
by canon balls
Summary: A hunt turns up a very scary beast. Genre: Future-Fluff, humor, drabble. AU, but you never know... Pairing: Arthur/Morgana


**Title:** _The Beast of Camelot_

**Author:** Canon_Balls

**Spoilers:** None

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the BBC/NBC/SyFy show _Merlin_, and I make nothing from writing about it either. Suing me would be silly, as all you would get is a very grumpy King. This particular story, however, is mine. So hands off ;D

Author note: Read and comment=love. If you like, this may be the beginning of the adventures of these children….let me know….

* * *

"Shhhh! It's in there."

A boy's small head, a crop of tangled, black curls atop it, peeked around the stone arch of the doorway. He jabbed a stubby little finger in the general direction of the chamber's interior.

Another small head emerged just under his. A girl, a year or two younger, with straight golden hair in two messy braids peered with anxious blue eyes into the dimness of the room. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

A horrible sound boomed out. Something between a growl and a snort, followed by another long, low growl.

Startled, the two heads popped back behind the arch. "I'm sure," the little boy answered.

"I wanna see it." The girl bravely crept around the corner, only to be jerked back by her arm.

"Are you mad? We don't even know what kind of beast it is, it may be dangerous. Just listen to it."

A loud snarl and then a softer rumble emerged from the chamber.

"I don't care." She yanked her arm free. "I want to see it. If you're too scared, you can stay here." With that, she turned away and started into the room.

"Oh no you don't," he hissed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm the eldest, and I'm the boy. I'll go first." He pulled her down so that they were on their hands and knees, and then he began to crawl across the floor in front of her.

Behind his back, his sister stuck her tongue out at him, but dutifully followed. The growling and snarling continued, getting louder the closer they got to the center of the chamber. In the half-light from the curtained windows, they could make out a shape upon the divan tucked into an alcove. Suddenly, the shape moved. The growls stopped as the creature shifted to its side, and the children froze in terror.

But after a few seconds, the snarls started up again. Relieved, the boy turned back to look at his sister, and motioned with his head to continue crawling.

They made it across the floor without further incident, and stopped just below the side of the divan. The lump became a recognizable shape, and the noise it made was loud enough to cover their excited whispers.

"I can't believe we got this close! Listen to the awful sound it makes!" the girl said, her voice so low her brother had to lean in toward her mouth to hear her. "Do you think it's a dragon?"

"Nah," his whispered back in her ear. "No fire. I think it's a beast. Half lion, half bear. Or a gryphon, maybe. But I don't see any wings." He popped his head up for a better look. "No, no wings."

His sister's eyes were as wide as the moon. "It sounds frightful. Do you think it would eat us?"

Her brother shrugged, to show her he wasn't scared. "Probably try to. But I'd protect you. Father gave me a sword." He thumped his chest.

She scrunched her face at him. "It's wooden."

"It's good enough to slay the beast with."

"Maybe you should give it to me, then. We both know I'd be better with it."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

Whilst in the midst of their argument, neither child noticed that their voices had raised, or that the noise coming from the creature on the divan had ceased.

"You just don't like getting beat by a girl, Mordred!"

"You never beat me!"

"I'm going to beat you both for ruining my nap!"

The children shrieked at the top of their lungs as the "beast" reached down and scooped them up. Carrying them like sacks of potatoes under each arm, Arthur crossed the chamber and dumped them on the bed.

"Now," their father stared them both down, "what's this all about, then?"

"You snore like a great beast, Father," Igraine giggled at him.

Arthur was affronted. "I do not."

Mordred joined in. "Aye, and we came in to slay you!" Both children thought this enormously funny, and dissolved into laughter.

Deciding to play along, Arthur made a scary face and growled, "You did, did you? Now the beast will slay you!" and dove onto the bed, roaring, and tickling each child mercilessly, while they all rolled over the counterpane. Childish screams and high-pitched giggles, along with more growling, made a huge racket. None of them heard the rush of footsteps into the room.

"Arthur!" Morgana snapped.

At the sound of her voice, everyone on the bed jumped apart guiltily. The noise halted.

Arthur, his hair wildly mussed and sticking up all over, looked sheepish. "My Love."

Morgana glared at her husband, hands on her hips. "I thought something terrible had happened. Now look what you've done. Scared me half to death, and got them all riled up. I'll never get them down for their afternoon nap."

She whirled around, brocaded skirts flying as she stormed out of the chamber, calling out over her shoulder, "They're your responsibility now!"

Three sets of wide, blue eyes watched the last of her skirts twitch around the archway. In the ensuing silence, Arthur looked solemnly at his offspring.

"One thing I know, children: your mother in a temper is far more frightening than any beast."


End file.
